Genie, My Suite
by scottsman
Summary: What happens when a boy with a beautiful and precocious genie comes to the Tipton, read and find out.


The Tipton was a bustle of activity as usual. The opera was in town. Esteban was trying to carry an overweight opera singer's luggage up stairs. She was singing the entire score of The Barber of Seville and Esteban was getting a hernia. Meanwhile Moesby was busy pampering the guests in every possible way.

"Great," muttered Zack as he and Cody stood at the candy counter, "now we have to spend the next week listening to a bunch of people in goofy costumes doing a musical rendition of a root canal."

"Zack," said Cody, "The opera is one of the last bastions of culture in this post modern world in which we live." Zack and Maddie stood there a minute looking at Cody,

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Cody rolled his eyes.

Just then the doors opened again and a handsome boy about Maddie's age walked in he was about five feet eleven inches tall and had brown hair and brown eyes. Moesby immediately approached him.

"May I help you, young man?" he asked

"Yes," replied the boy, "I have a reservation. The name is Stanton, Kyle Stanton."

"Oh Yes," said Moesby, "the young man who has the complementary four night stay in the Grand Suite."

"Yeah," said Kyle, "Skyway Airlines put me on a plane coming here and my luggage on a plane to Honolulu when we were both supposed to go back home. They put me up here as their way of apologizing for their foul up."

"Ah yes," Said Moesby, "Frightful business that. Well rest assured, Mr. Stanton, that here at the Tipton no such foul ups shall occur."

"Wow," said Zack, "some people have all the luck."

"Yeah," Said Cody, "The Grand Suite is the largest one in the hotel."

The boys turned back to Maddie to finish their candy shopping and found her leaning on her elbows staring dreamily at Kyle. Kyle got his key at the front desk and crossed the lobby toward the elevator just as London stepped out of it. Kyle flashed his million dollar smile at her as they passed. As soon as London reached the candy counter she was greeted by a glare from Maddie.

"Back off rich girl," snarled Maddie, "I saw him first!" London and Maddie stared at each other for a split second then they both went tearing for the elevator. Kyle had just pushed the button for his floor was leaning casually against the back wall of the elevator. Maddie and London went charging for the door of the elevator when suddenly the slammed into an invisible barrier that felt like a wall. They bounced off the barrier and landed luggage rack.

When it was over London was sitting in a suitcase and Maddie had a pair of polka dotted boxer shorts on her head.

"What does he have that I don't," Muttered Zack

"A razor," quipped Cody.

Kyle walked into his suite and stopped short this was the nicest hotel room that he had ever been in. there was a full kitchen a living room area and two bedrooms and a 36 inch flat screen TV in the sitting area and smaller ones in the other room. Esteban handed him the key and Kyle handed him a five as a tip.

As soon as Esteban left Kyle reached into his backpack and pulled out what looked like a large Arabian spice bottle. Kyle sat the bottle on the table and pulled the stopper out.

"Jenna get out here." He snapped.

A white stream of light poured out of the bottle and instantly materialized into a beautiful blonde girl in dazzling red and white harem outfit.

"Is something wrong master," she asked innocently. Kyle gave her a knowing look.

"Don't give me that, with the big eyes, what's wrong," he replied, "You know darn well what this is about."

"I sure I don't," she said still acting innocent.

"Oh yeah," said Kyle rolling eyes and leaning on the table, "and I 'm sure that you had nothing to do with the force-field that K.O. those two girls in the lobby." Jenna sidled up to him coyly,

"You are my master," she said putting her arms around his neck and lacing her fingers together, "It is my duty to protect what is yours,"

"Oh," said Kyle, "and what might that be?"

"Me," she replied.

"Jenna," said Kyle putting his hands on her waist, "This isn't three thousand years ago when genies were all over the place. If you keep blindside every girl I talk to or smile at like that it won't take people long to figure out that you're a genie, and they'll take you away from me.

"Now," he said holding her at arms length, "promise me that you won't play anymore cheap tricks on the girls that talk to me."

"I promise," she said with her fingers crossed behind her back.

TBC PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
